


Yves

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Drug Dealer Louis, Drug Use, M/M, Mention of Drug Abuse, Rich Harry, uso improprio del nome Yves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Harry Niall e Liam sono ricchi studenti, Louis e Zayn i ragazzacci che bazzicano attorno al campuse soprattutto Louis è l'amore della vita di Harry





	

**Author's Note:**

> riposto da vecchio defunto account.   
> mi dispiace per gli errori presenti, è una delle storie che preferisco, ma penso di averla già sistemata sei o sette volte... perché non trovo la perfezione, beh, ho fatto del mio meglio.   
> spero vi piaccia nonostante gli errori.   
> io la amo anche così.   
> lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio  
>  e come sempre  
> godetevela!!!V :))))  
> E.

 

Incontrò Niall appena fuori dall’aula di arti visive.

Era seduto in un angolo, con la chitarra in grembo, strimpellava e mormorava una canzone come stesse cercando di ricordare le parole.

<<hey!>> fece Harry per catturare l’attenzione dell’amico.

<<Harry!! finito?>>

<<per oggi almeno>>

<<hai una faccia devastata, che ne dici di una birra al pub?>>

<<non prendere la mia faccia come scusa Ni’>>

<<ok, che ne dici di una birra al pub?>>

Harry si mise a ridere, Niall raccattò le proprie cose e si incamminarono.

Il pub era quello di sempre. Era frequentato dagli studenti del campus e qualche ragazzo residente, ma erano la minoranza, per lo più erano tutte facce conosciute. 

Tranne… tranne lui.

Tranne loro, per meglio dire.

Non erano del tutto sconosciuti, li aveva visto al pub tre o quattro volte prima di quella e spesso bazzicavano intorno al campus. Solo non li aveva mai visti così da vicino. Soprattutto lui.

<<chi sono?>> Chiese a Niall

<<lascia stare>> fece l’amico che non sembrava desideroso di farsi beccare a fissare i due, che sedevano ad un tavolo poco distante dal loro.

<<ma sai chi sono giusto?>>

<<smetti di fissare, poi ti dico>> fece Niall.

 

Harry cercò di smettere, ma era davvero difficile.

Insomma quei due non erano due del campus, non né avevano l’aspetto e neppure l’atteggiamento, potevano forse essere due ragazzi della zona. Ma la cosa che impediva ad Harry di spostare lo sguardo era il semplicissimo, forse scontato, fatto che erano belli, forse i due ragazzi più belli che avesse mai visto, obbiettivamente, esteticamente parlando.

I più belli del mondo probabilmente.

Il moro era da rivista di moda, certo non vestito così, ma era decisamente da rivista.

Bello nel vero senso del termine. Carnagione scura, probabilmente di una qualche origine esotica.Occhi intensi e lineamenti marcati e precisi e perfetti soprattutto.

E l’altro tizio era da sogno. Non da rivista, ma da sogno.

Capelli color caramello e occhi blu, zigomi e viso scolpiti, carnagione chiara, ma non troppo. Una carnagione leggermente ambrata.

E ogni volta che il suo viso cambiava espressione Harry non si capacitava di come fosse sempre meglio di quella precedente, sempre più bello.

E aveva qualcosa, qualcosa di magico, di difficile da descrivere, ma era accattivante.

Magico, sì.

<<smetti di guardare>> fece di nuovo Niall.

 

Più tardi.

<<insomma chi sono quei due? Li ho visti spesso qua attorno.>>

<<il ragazzo scuro è Malik>> fece Niall <<quell’altro è Tomlinson>>

Lo disse come se quella cosa dovesse immediatamente accendere un campanello d’allarme nella testa di Harry.

<<Zayn Malik e Louis Tomlinson… insomma ci vivi al campus o cosa?>>

Poi Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<senti ti serve della roba? Da fumare o cose così?>> fece Niall il che era assurdo, ma era ovvio che stesse cercando di far capire qualcosa ad Harry. <<fumo, marijuana, speed, mdma, coca, roba, ti serve qualcosa?>>

 <<ooooooooooooooooh… accidenti! Quelli sono, loro? sono loro?>> Erano loro.

Malik e Tomlinson.

Erano la fonte “energetica” di tutto il campus.

Tutti li conoscevano, erano sacri, intoccabili e pericolosi.

Avevano qualsiasi cosa e potevano fare qualsiasi cosa.

E con i bisogni che giravano nel campus non c’era da stupirsi che avessero trovato terreno fertile per gli affari lì attorno.

Si diceva che Tomlinson fosse stato in riformatorio e anche qualche mese in galera, quella vera.

Si diceva che Zayn si occupasse anche di auto, di furti d’auto. Ma che il lavoro principale fosse quello con Louis.

Come dare loro torno. Il campus brulicava di ragazzi della media alta borghesia, più alta che media, che se non facevano festa, avevano bisogno di aiuto per lo studio.

In effetti Niall e Harry erano un esempio di quello status almeno per quanto riguardava l’aspetto economico, forse lasciavano un po’ a desiderare sulla parte “festaiola” e per ora non sembravano aver bisogno di "aiuti". Niall stava bene con la sua guinness e Harry, beh, lui non era proprio il tipo e basta.

Era un pessimo ubriaco figuriamoci il resto.

 

<<credevo li conoscessi anche tu>> disse Niall

<<di nome e li ho visti qualche volta, ma non avevo le due cose.>>

<<beh, non voglio sembrare uno snob, ma si vede che non sono studenti>> disse il biondo

<<quello è vero>>

<<va beh, poco importa, basta stargli lontano.>>

<<già…>> fece Harry.

Si salutarono e Harry andò nella sua stanza.

 

<<hey! Li’ pensavo fossi a lezione>> fece Harry trovando l’amico in camera

<<guarda che sei tu quello che sta sempre in giro.>> gli rispose Liam.

<<sai com’è! Lezioni e studio e … cose>> disse Harry

<<già… e queste “cose” si chiamano?>>

<<Niall e la sua guinness>> specificò Harry <<tu? Eri con Sophia?>>

<<non esco più con Sophia, cioè forse non ci esco più… non lo so, non so nemmeno se dirtelo oppure no, ho conosciuto una persona e… non lo so>>

<<sono un sacco di _non lo so_ per un’unica frase. >>

<<è che non è una di quelle persone di cui si va in giro a parlare>>

<<oh mio Dio, è un insegnante???>>

<<no, che cavolo! No!!! È un ragazzo>>

<<un… ragazzo? Io credevo che tu fossi>>

<<sì certo, come tutti, senti a volte mi capita. Preferisco le ragazze, ma… è diverso, molto diverso e molto difficile allo stesso tempo>>

<<mi stai facendo morire dalla curiosità>>

<<non devi dirlo a Niall, bada che mi sto fidando davvero tanto a dirti questa cosa>> Il cellulare di Liam vibrò sul comodino. E Harry vide la scritta “lui” lampeggiare.

<<aspetta devo rispondere>> fece e prese il telefono <<hey! Uhm… sì, stavo chiacchierando col mio compagno di… certo, uhm… a che ora? Ok, ciao>> E fece un ghignetto strano riagganciando il telefono.

<<era lui? >> chiese Harry.

<<sì. senti facciamo così, tu stasera vieni come ad una festa>>

<<no, no. Io questa sera studio>>

<<no, tu vieni con me, mi accompagni, io ti faccio vedere il mio lui da lontano e così non dovrò raccontarti nulla e così lui non mi ammazzerà per averti raccontato tutto e io non mi sentirò un cretino, okay?>>

<<la mia curiosità mi farà uccidere un giorno>>

<<hai qualcosa che non gridi “costoso” nell’armadio?>>

<<hey sono una rock star vedi? Grido rock star, non costoso>>

<<certo… gridi YSL da tutti i pori>>

<<ma a suon di rock!!!>>

<<sei un cretino>> Fece Liam e i due si misero a ridere. <<e non dire nulla a Niall.>>

<<ma io voglio bene a Niall>>

<<anche io, ma per ora non deve saperlo>>

 <<va bene. >> fece Harry rassegnato.

 

Fu così che appena fuori dalla loro stanza incontrarono Niall con le braccia incrociate sul petto <<Niall!! >> fece Liam quasi spaventato.

<<allora, Liam, chi è questo tipo?>>

<<Harry!!! ti avevo detto di non dirgli nulla per ora>>

<<ma lui… ma io, ma lui… è >> disse Harry

<<andiamo Harry è un attore di merda, non puoi chiedere a lui di mentire e soprattutto non per i tuoi loschi affari>>

<<non c’è nulla di losco, cioè, non sono io quello losco>> disse Liam un po’ impacciato.

<<quindi basta cazzate e andiamo>> disse Niall <<fai strada criminale>>

<<non sono io il criminale>> e poi Liam diede un pugno sulla spalla ad Harry che ancora si grattava la testa imbarazzato.

 

<<beh è questo che non volevi dirmi? Guarda che anche io vado alle feste, tutti lo fanno>> fece Niall

<<non è per la festa.>> poi Liam si voltò verso i due. <<sentite, io ve lo faccio vedere, ma non è che possa presentarvelo, cioè forse non mi parlerà nemmeno fino a che non… avete capito?>>

<<non molto e non sembra nemmeno una cosa tanto normale. Insomma … facci vedere l’uomo del mistero e facciamola finita>> disse Niall

Liam fece un sospiro. <<non giudicate e non dite nulla>>

Nel frattempo i due erano entrati nella casa della confraternita e niente di nuovo sotto il sole, o sotto la luna vista l’ora.

Ragazzi e ragazze in festa, birra, qualcuno che fuma, qualcuno evidentemente più su di giri di altri, il solito, sesso droga e improvvisate compilation.

 

Harry scandagliò la stanza e lo vide subito. Lui. Tomlinson. Vide lui e la sua magia. O almeno quella che diffondeva in direzione di Harry.

Era appoggiato al bar e si guardava intorno, ogni tanto qualcuno faceva un cenno e lui passava un bicchiere di carta, ovvio che dentro non ci fosse birra.

<<eccolo>> fece Liam, Harry e Niall guardarono nella stessa direzione.

<<no>> fece Harry. Poiché puntava verso Louis. <<no>> disse Niall che non aveva lo stesso motivo di Harry per dissentire, ma non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta

Liam li guardò entrambi un po’ imbarazzato. <<lo so, so quello che pensate, ma … è… diverso da come sembra, non diversissimo, ma è abbastanza diverso. È dolce>>

<<è uno spacciatore e anche un ladro di macchine probabilmente e … Liam!!! Andiamo!!! Zayn

Malik??? Davvero???>>

Harry spalancò gli occhi <<Zayn? non Louis?>>

In effetti accanto a Louis c’era Zayn, erano piuttosto inseparabili. Ma la visione di Louis aveva oscurato completamente Zayn agli occhi di Harry.

<<anche se fosse non cambia il fatto, insomma di quei due non so chi sia peggio>> disse Niall lanciano per un attimo un’occhiata perplessa in direzione di Harry

<<beh Louis è peggio>> fece Liam

<<e chi lo ha detto??>> fece Harry

<<Zayn non è stato in riformatorio… poi lo sanno tutti che Louis fa quelle cose>>

 <<quali cose???>> chiese Harry.

<<dicono sia un tossico>> fece Liam

<<e il tuo Zayn è un chierichetto immagino>> fece Harry

<<ma che cacchio vi prende a voi due??? E poi perché state litigando come se parlaste dei vostri fidanzati? Non dirmi che… ti piace Tomlinson???>> Fece Niall

<<a chi piace Tommo?>> disse una voce. I tre erano talmente presi dalla loro diatriba da non essersi resi conto di Zayn che, avendo visto Liam, si era avvicinato.

<<ciao bellezza>> disse Zayn guardando Liam. <<allora? A chi piace Tommo?>> fece di nuovo Zayn

<<a nessuno>> disse Harry.

<<nessuno a parte te>> fece Liam

<<non mi piace Tomlinson, che stai dicendo?>>

Zayn fece una faccia un po’ strana. Poi guardò Liam e sorrise. <<se hai finito con loro io andrei da qualche parte>> fece Zayn

Niall iniziò a scuotere la testa. <<se ai tuoi amici va bene>> fece Zayn guardando il biondo dritto negli occhi.

Niall alzò le mani e si allontanò.

<<Zed!>> fece una voce. <<dammi le chiavi della macchina>>

<<quale?>> fece Zayn ridendo. Harry si voltò per trovarsi davanti gli occhi blu del suo ragazzo magico. Incredibile, pensò.

<<dai non fare il cretino>> fece Louis, <<è ora …>> Louis si voltò incrociando lo sguardo di Harry. <<mi prendo anche lui, vi serve?>>

<< ci si becca domani amico>> fece Zayn

<<ok>> fece Louis. poi prese le chiavi e afferrò il polso di Harry.

<<io…>> Harry provò a dire qualcosa, Liam lo guardò preoccupato ma senza saper cosa dire e poi fu trascinato su per le scale da Zayn

Quando furono fuori dalla casa Louis allentò un po’ la presa.

<<che vuoi fare?>> chiese Harry

<<pensavo di venirti in bocca>> fece Louis.

Harry si fermò di colpo.

<<sto scherzando, neanche mi piace il tuo genere, mi date sui nervi il più delle volte. Ma mi serve una mano. Quindi non andare su di giri per qualcosa che non avrai mai>>

<<magari anche tu non mi piaci>> Harry << e poi che cosa orribile catalogare una persona in questo modo, che ne sai del mio genere?>>

<<Sali in macchina>> fece Louis quando furono vicino ad una macchina scura

<<è tua questa macchina?>>

<<no>>

Harry mise le braccia incrociate sul petto.

<<è di Zayn, c’eri anche tu quando gli ho chiesto le chiavi>>

La portiera si aprì. Harry si sedette. <<certo non è che la cosa sia molto rassicurante>>

<<che cosa orribile da parte tua catalogare la gente in questo modo>> disse Louis facendogli il verso. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<la cintura>> disse Harry

<<oh certo. Scusa, effettivamente se dovessero fermarci avere la cintura mi eviterà tutto il resto>>

<<quale resto?>> chiese Harry.

Louis accese la radio e i due partirono.

 

In macchina Louis fumò una sigaretta e picchiettò sul volante a ritmo di musica.

Arrivati in una zona non molto lontana dal campus si fermarono davanti ad una casa. Altra confraternita o qualcosa di simile.

<<ok>> fece Louis e i due scesero.

<<che si fa?>>

<<ti porto fuori a cena tesoro>> fece Louis scherzando ovviamente.

<<dai per scontate troppe cose>>

<<è un brutto difetto.>> fece Louis.

Salirono le scale davanti alla casa e Louis bussò.

Un tizio aprì la porta. Louis allungò le chiavi e il tizio gli passò una busta di carta bella gonfia.

<<ci si vede>> fece Louis.

E tornarono giù per le scale.

Harry andò verso la macchina e si fermò quando vide Louis camminare nell’altra direzione.

<<che fai?>> fece Louis

<<non usiamo la macchina?>>

<<mica è nostra>>

<<ma hai detto che->>

<<cosa?>>

<<hai detto che la macchina è di Zayn>>

<<era di Zayn, insomma fino a che ha avuto le chiavi. Poi è stata mia per l’ultima mezz’ora e adesso credo sia del tizio a cui abbiamo appena fatto visita, la macchina e tutto il resto>>

<<il resto?>>

<<immagino tu non voglia sapere cosa c’è nel bagagliaio>>

Harry scattò lontano dalla macchina. E raggiunse Louis sull’altro marciapiede.  <<non c’è un cadavere là dentro vero?>>

<<no, stai tranquillo Yves, non ti agitare>> fece Louis.

<<mi chiamo Harry>>

Louis alzò un sopracciglio.

Camminarono per un po’

<<dove stiamo andando?>>

<<a farci un giro, in giro>> disse Louis, poi guardò Harry. <<ti piacciono i maschi giusto?>>

 <<ti interessa?>> gli chiese Harry

<<non particolarmente, ma è talmente palese>>

<<allora perché lo chiedi?>>

<<mi va di avere conferme>> disse Louis con le mani in tasca.

<<sono gay>> fece Harry. <<credo che questa cosa significhi che mi piacciono i ragazzi>>

<<ok>> fece Louis

<<vuoi pestarmi?>>

<<ti eccitano queste cose?>> chiese Louis

<<no!!!>> fece Harry

<<allora perché dovrei pestarti?>> chiese Louis con quel ghignetto sulla faccia.

<<tu sei davvero il Louis Tomlinson di cui tutti parlano e che tutti temono?>> chiese Harry.

<<non so. ne parlano?>>

<<abbastanza sì>>

<<che dicono?>>

<<poi vorrai i nomi e andrai a picchiarli?>>

Louis si fermò <<non so, dici che dovrei? Non mi sono ancora fatto un'idea in proposito>> disse Louis.

Poi un attimo di silenzio.

<<sei stato davvero in riformatorio?>>

 <<sì.>> fece Louis.

<<e in prigione?>>

<<a dire il vero ci sono solo entrato una notte, ma non ci sono stato. Solo riformatorio per ora, due volte>>

<<e il motivo?>>

<<nessuno, io non ho fatto niente>> disse Louis.

Poi svoltarono in un vicolo e svoltarono sul retro di una casa che sembrava abbandonata. <<ecco, sali>> gli disse Louis e salirono delle scale mezze rotte. <<dentro è peggio>> fece Louis.

 

<<la donna delle pulizie viene due a settimana, ma non è un gran che>> fece Louis accendendo la luce.

Erano in una piccola mansarda, una specie di tetto sulla città e al contrario di quello che si aspettava Harry il posto era piccolo, spartano, essenziale, ma carino.

L’odore era a metà tra erba e vaniglia. Forse per compensare. E c’era un mega schermo con una console per videogiochi che cozzava con tutto il resto, ma era carino.

<<è tuo questo posto?>> gli chiese Harry

<<no, ma è carino>> fece Louis e Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<è mio, rilassati Yves.>> poi prese una birra e frugò in fondo ad un cassetto.

Tirò fuori una canna già rollata e l’accese. <<vuoi?>>

<<non fumo mai>>

<<vuoi iniziare?>>

<<cerchi nuovi clienti?>>

<<attirare nuovi clienti è il segreto di un buon business, mai pensare di essere arrivati, è un errore. Tu puoi portarmi altri fichetti firmati nel giro>>

Harry fece una smorfia. <<fichetti firmati e tu cosa sei? Un duro da strada>>

<<sei a casa mia no? Se vuoi andiamo a scopare dietro ad un cassonetto se era questo il film che sognavi>>

<<mi hai portato qua per scopare?>>

<<mi sembrava che andasse bene anche a te, no? Altrimenti perché seguirmi?>>

<<tu mi hai preso e portato con te, io non->>

<<non potevi liberarti dalla mia stretta mortale? non potevi tirare dritto e non salire in macchina? non potevi tornartene al campus a piedi? Tu non?>> fece Louis.

<<ma tu avresti potuto… che ne so… arrabbiarti e >>

<<arrabbiarmi? E fare che? Gridarti “brutto cattivo mi hai lasciato da solo”?>>

<<no, ma tu sei…>>

<<oh è vero, si dice in giro che io sia cattivo, un duro da strada giusto?>> fece Louis. <<la vuoi una birra?>> fece e lanciò la birra ad Harry che la prese al volo.

<<non ci sto capendo nulla>> poi guardò la birra e alzò le braccia.

Louis lo guardò per un attimo. Poi fece segno al davanzale. Harry lo guardò confuso.

Louis andò verso di lui e prese la birra e poi la aprì facendo saltare il tappo contro il davanzale

<<capita di doversi arrangiare nella vita>> gli disse porgendogli la birra.

<<hai detto che non ti piacciono quelli come me>>

<<e non cambio idea. Ma pensavo di scoparmi il tuo corpo, non la tua personalità o il tuo stato sociale>> fece Louis.

Harry bevve un sorso di birra. Poi la mise sul ripiano. Louis lo guardò.

<<abbiamo fatto abbastanza conversazione?>> fece Louis. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e indicò la zona in fondo al piccolo appartamento chiedendo il permesso di avvicinarsi alla zona notte.

<<sempre dritto>> fece Louis e Harry arrivò fino al letto che era una specie di futon. Quando si voltò Louis era lì, gli sorrise e lanciò sul materasso un paio di profilattici e un sacchettino di lubrificante. <<levati i vestiti>> ordinò e iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

<<ti va bene se _per questa volta_ fai tu quello passivo? >> fece Louis, con il suo sorrisetto malizioso.

<<ok>> fece Harry.

E Louis lo buttò indietro sul materasso. E si attaccò alla sua bocca. E al suo corpo, un pezzo per volta e a lungo.

 

 

Mentre tornava verso il campus Harry non faceva che pensare alla notte appena trascorsa.

Per questa volta, per questa volta.

Per questa volta.

Allora ci saranno altre volte?

Era incredibile, era impressionante quanto fosse stato tutto eccitante e forte e estremamente intenso con Louis.

Il sesso e il suo viso e il suo corpo e quel modo di ansimate e gemere e il suo viso ancora.  Quel modo di guardare Harry nella penombra così intenso e allo stesso tempo con quel sorrisetto ironico perennemente stampato in faccia. e il suo viso.

 

Okay, cerano alcune cose di Louis Tomlisnon che Harry avrebbe voluto capire meglio e di sicuro non si sentiva considerato nel modo più corretto. Sembrava che Louis gli avesse da subito messo un'etichetta addosso, ma forse anche Harry lo aveva fatto. Solo che lui l’etichetta del ragazzo fichetto e firmato e privilegiato la trovava povera. ironia. e il fatto che lo chiamasse Yves, per rimarcare continuamente quelle differenze tra loro, c'era da lavorarci insomma. Ma poi il suo viso. mmmmmmm.

 

Aprì la porta della stanza che divideva con Liam.

<<Harry, ma dove cazzo eri???>>

<<lo sai benissimo>>

<<Niall stava dando fuori di matto, mi sta facendo la ramanzina per Zayn da stanotte e poi tu sei sparito con … un momento. Sei stato con Louis?>>

La faccia semi seria di Harry tradì un mezzo sorriso.

<<oh cazzo!! Tu e Louis?>>

<<no non in quel senso, siamo stati insieme, ma… cioè non è una cosa “io e Louis”. Abbiamo solo passato la notte insieme e …>>

<<e???>> fece Liam.

Harry alzò le spalle, ma non riusciva a non sorridere.

<<diciamo che ha dei difetti piuttosto importanti, ma in quanto a sesso… è… wow>> fece Harry.

Liam si mise una mano sulla bocca <<non ci credo. Siamo i due borghesi più coglioni del campus a questo punto>>

<<già, siamo quegli sfigati da romanzo che si prendono la scuffia per i disadattati del posto. sembra una pessima versione di west side story>>

<<accadrà qualcosa di brutto, succede sempre>> fece Liam

<<ma questo non è un romanzo e l’unica cosa che accadrà è che dopo qualche scopata loro passeranno al prossimo caso di fighetto disperato e annoiato.>>

<<è tremendo, non voglio crederci, Zayn non è così. È dolce, è dolcissimo con me>>

<<certo, quando non ruba macchine e non spaccia, è un amore.>> fece Harry sorridendo all’amico senza speranza.

<<non dire così.>> fece Liam ora un po’ preoccupato. <<cioè lui ha anche una tipa, lo so e so che non è giusto per un sacco di motivi, ma con me lui… è dolce. E mi basta. Mi va bene così>>

<<certo>> fece Harry, non gli andava di ferire Liam.

<<e tu?>>

<<ripeto sessualmente una bomba, ma il resto un disastro totale. Immagino di piacergli solo fisicamente. Cioè me lo ha praticamente detto. Credo di essere stato il caso di “fighetto da sbattere per una notte”>> poi fece un sospiro <<nessun romanzo verrà scritto su di noi>>

 

 

 

I tre giorni seguenti furono difficili da mandare avanti, la concentrazione spesso mancava e Harry non sapeva come fare per rintracciare Louis.

A dire il vero sapeva sarebbe bastato chiedere in giro e fingere di doverlo contattare per un po’ di droga o per fargli rubare una macchina, la propria probabilmente, ma il fatto è che Louis avrebbe capito subito il motivo vero.

Harry ne voleva ancora, ne voleva ancora di quel ragazzo e della magia che sapeva fare tra le lenzuola.

E sapeva anche che era tutto sbagliato, ma come biasimarlo.

Il quarto giorno era in camera, stava lavorando ad un testo che avrebbe dovuto consegnare il mattino seguente.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

<<un attimo>> fece Harry e andò ad aprire.

<<ciao!>>

<<Louis???>>

<<Yves, tutto bene?>>

<<che? Come? Cosa?>>

<<devo rispondere in fila? Che diavolo ci faccio qui? cercavo te. come? Vediamo ho chiesto al tipo che scopa con Zayn dove trovarti,  cosa? sta per cosa vuoi giusto? Beh indovina>>

<<Liam ti ha detto dove sto?>>

<<già. Ha dovuto quasi completamente staccare la bocca dall’uccello di Zayn per farlo… ma non sapevo a chi chiedere>>

Harry strizzò gli occhi <<che scena orribile>>

<<non così tanto. Sono piuttosto carini insieme>>

<<quindi?>>

<<oh, non vuoi indovinare? Non è difficile>>

<<perché mi cercavi?>>

Louis guardò nella stanza.

<<non mi fai entrare?>>

<<devo consegnare un compito domani e… >> disse Harry, ma Louis entrò.

<<io devo davvero consegnare un compito domani>> gli disse ancora Harry.

<<ma mi piaceva questo gioco, dai, prova ad indovinare>> fece Louis accendendosi la canna che teneva dietro l’orecchio.

<<se indovino te andrai?>> fece Harry.

Louis annuì e si bagno le labbra.

<<immagino tu non sia venuto per parlare di economia>>

<<esatto>>

<<non per la mia personalità>>

<<quella mi interessa anche meno>>

<<quindi immagino resti solo l’opzione numero tre, il mio corpo>>

Louis annuì. <<esattamente>>

<<ho indovinato, puoi andare ora>> disse Harry indicando la porta.

<<già, ma prima pensavo di venire>> fece Louis e si mise sul letto, di Liam tra l’altro, si sedette in fondo, con le gambe leggermente aperte. E si guardò tra le gambe C’era scritto pompino ovunque sulla sua faccia.

Harry guardò verso la scrivania. Il compito lo stava aspettando. <<poi te ne vai però>>

<<prima ti inginocchi e prima sarò fuori da qua>> fece Louis e Harry si inginocchio dove era e percorse sulle ginocchia il tratto fino a trovarsi tra le gambe di Louis.

<<ecco… perfetto>> disse piano Louis e mise una mano tra i capelli di Harry. facendo uscire un paio di ciocche dalla piccola coda.

<<perfetto>> fece.

Quando Louis venne nella gola di Harry, cacciò un gemito molto forte e Harry arrivò quasi al limite.

Louis si sollevò e si ricompose e vide Harry ansimare chiaramente eccitato. Allora lo prese e lo spinse contro la scrivania, gli slacciò i pantaloni e infilò la mano nei boxer.

<<non sono l’unico a voler venire o sbaglio?>> disse e andò avanti a muovere la mano sul membro di Harry fino a che questo non venne mordendo il labbro inferiore di Louis.

 

Quando Louis si stacco si passò un dito sul segno lasciato da Harry e gli fece l’occhiolino.

 

Ecco, fu dopo l’occhiolino che Harry pensò seriamente a quanto fosse fottuto. <<sono fottuto>> e lo disse una volta rimasto di nuovo solo nella sua stanza.

 

Le cose precipitarono clamorosamente, perché per tre settimane non ci fu traccia di Louis da nessuna parte.

Liam continuava quella cosa “dolce” con Zayn e, quando Harry provava a chiedere qualcosa, Liam alzava le spalle. <<non so, non si vede in giro, Zayn non parla>>

<<chiedigli qualcosa?>>

<<non mi dice nulla>>

Provò anche a telefonare, ma il numero che gli aveva dato il tipo a lezione, uno dei clienti di Louis, non suonava nemmeno.

Da una parte era sollevato perché quella cosa lo faceva apparire davvero disperato.

 

Fu uscendo e andando verso il dormitorio, passando accanto alla rete che delimitava il campo che lo vide, se ne stava lì come niente fosse, appoggiato alla rete. qualcuno passava, poche parole, i soliti scambi furtivi e sospetti e poi altro cliente.

Harry si fermò con la bocca quasi spalancata.

Louis lo vide e fece un mezzo sorriso. lo squadrò da capo a piedi e si bagnò le labbra.

Harry si avvicinò.

 <<Yves!>> disse Louis

<<dove diavolo sei finito?>> fece Harry senza pensarci

<<sei mia madre? Tutta in tiro così non ti avevo riconosciuta>> fece Louis ironico.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<sei scomparso… sono tre settimane… io>>

<<potevi chiamare>> fece Louis

Nel frattempo dei ragazzi passavano, prendevano, davano soldi e andavano.

<<ho chiamato>>

<<davvero? >> fece Louis

<<sì, certo che ho chiamato. Ma non hai risposto>>

<<ho cambiato numero, scusa, ti darò quello nuovo>> fece Louis

<<ma dove sei finito?>>

Louis fece una faccia perplessa. <<scusa so che non sono bravissimo in certe cose, mi ricorderesti quando ci siamo fidanzati? Vorrei segnare la data sul calendario per poi dimenticarmela di proposito>>

Harry scosse la testa. <<vai al diavolo!>>

E poi si allontanò.

 

Due ore dopo bussarono alla porta della stanza.

<<cosa ti fa credere di potertene andare così?>>

<<il fatto che sei uno stronzo>> disse Harry

<<credevo ci stessimo divertendo>>

<<hai un’idea del divertimento che non condivido>> fece Harry

Louis entrò nella stanza. <<hai la doccia in camera?>>

<<ovvio>> fece Harry.

<<mi va una doccia, ti va una doccia?>> disse Louis

<<una doccia? È così che funziona?>>

<<cosa?>>

<<sparisci per tre settimane e poi ci facciamo la doccia insieme?>>

<<già… è più o meno così che funziona. Poi se vuoi ti spazzolo i capelli e ci facciamo le unghie>> disse Louis

 

Inutile dire che, quando Louis andò nel bagno e iniziò a levarsi i vestiti, Harry non poté fare a meno che seguirlo e fare tutto quello che Louis gli chiese di fare.

Dopo la doccia, dopo essersi baciati tutto il tempo sotto il getto di acqua bollente finirono nel letto di Harry. I loro corpi puliti e caldi e le lenzuola profumate erano un mix perfetto.

E il sesso ovviamente.

Fu il turno di Harry di prendere Louis che ansimava e si muoveva sopra il suo corpo e poi Harry lo rimise sotto arrivando fino alla fine e non smettendo mai di baciarlo.

Restarono per un po’ abbracciati.

<<il tuo amico torna a dormire?>>

<<dovresti chiederlo al tuo amico>> fece Harry.

Louis prese i capelli di Harry e li combinò sulla sua testa facendogli la coda.

Poi lo tirò a sé e lo baciò.

Harry sorrise.

<<perché ridi?>> gli chiese Louis.

<<non rido, sorrido>>

<<perché sorridi?>>

<<anche tu lo stai facendo>>

<<è il post orgasmo>> fece Louis

Harry gli morse le labbra. E sorrise ancora.

<<ti è piaciuta la doccia?>>

<<sì, è stata carina e … eccitante, grazie>>

<<non sembri tu>> fece Harry

<<in che senso?>>

<<sei così… così intenso e presente e … bello, sei bello in modo spaventoso quando lo facciamo>> gli spiegò Harry.

<<è solo che il tuo corpo mi manda parecchio su di giri, quello e il fatto che sono anche piuttosto fumato>> disse Louis.

Harry gli morse il mento.

<<ouch!>>

<<quindi è solo il mio corpo>>

<<quanto ci stai qua dentro? A studiare intendo…>>

<<altri tre anni circa, due e mezzo se mi faccio furbo>>

<< sei furbo?>>

<<dipende>>

<<riusciresti a scopare con me per due anni e mezzo? Perché giuro che odio ogni cosa di te, ma posso sorvolare sul tuo essere lagnoso e pesante e fighetto da morire, se posso avere il tuo corpo per altri due anni e mezzo>>

<<è un pacchetto unico>>

<<per quello sto mettendo le carte in tavola, si dice così no?>>

<<perché non ti piaccio?>> chiese Harry

<<non è che non mi piaci, non so nemmeno come sei, ma penso solo che non abbia senso approfondire la cosa. insomma che possiamo mai fare noi? Tu sei un fighetto borghese, impalato di soldi che frequenta una prestigiosa università. E io sono il tipo grezzo che casualmente spaccia tra i corridoi, che cazzo! una tua camicia costa più della mia macchina. Anche perché me l’ha regalata Zayn e non credo l’abbia pagata>> sorrise Louis. <<e poi che ti frega? anche tu mi vuoi solo per il sesso>>

<<se scopiamo per tre anni finiremo per conoscerci e affezionarci>> senza dimenticare il fatto che io sono già sotto da morire. pensò Harry.

<<basta tenere a mente che non si va da nessuna parte>> Louis lo disse mentre gli occhi iniziavano a chiudersi. <<ti fa niente se dormo un po’?>> fece

<<ma non scappare senza dirmelo>> disse Harry <<non farmi svegliare domani senza di te, prometti.>> aggiunse.

<<uhm… ok, notte Yves>>

<<notte Lou>>

Harry non prese sonno subito, restò per un po’ a respirare la pelle di Louis e a guardarlo nella penombra.

Come avrebbe fatto?

Era già così perso per questo ragazzo.

Come avrebbe potuto non innamorarsi perdutamente di lui. e desiderare di stare con lui per sempre?

Non poteva farlo.

Non poteva accettare di essere solo sesso, solo un corpo.

C’era già troppo cuore.

 

Quando si svegliò il mattino seguente Louis era ancora lì.

E tremava, tremava di freddo e la sua fronte era bagnata di sudore.

Tremava e faceva dei piccoli gemiti.

<<Louis!>> disse, ma Louis non risponse, gli toccò la fronte ed era caldissima.

<<merda hai la febbre>> disse Harry

Saltò fuori dal letto e si mise a cercare per tutta la stanza, poi si infilò i vestiti e <<torno subito,

Lou, mi senti? Vado in farmacia a prenderti qualcosa>>

Mentre camminava, anzi correva per tutto il campus, pensava che forse le cose dette la notte prima erano  frutto della febbre che sopraggiungeva, ma cacciò quel pensiero.

Era già tutto così difficile, perché farsi più male?

 

Quando rientrò in camera il letto era sfatto.

Di Louis nessuna traccia.

<<merda!!>>

 

 

Harry era andato alla casa/mansarda di Louis.

Aveva bussato, ma nessuna risposta e si era seduto in cima alle scale.

Aveva anche chiamato Liam, ma niente. Non era con Zayn e non poteva dargli il nuovo numero di Louis. Persi com’erano stati l’uno sulla pelle dell’atro non si era dimenticato di farselo lasciare.

Udì dei colpi di tosse uniti al rumore dei suoi passi.

Quando Louis lo vide seduto sull’ultimo gradino prese quello che aveva in mano, ovvero il telefonino, e lo lanciò addosso ad Harry.

Harry lo prese al volo. <<che diavolo fai? Sei pazzo?? Dove sei finito? Ti avevo detto di non muoverti!!!>>

<<non c’eri, mi hai detto di non scappare, e poi sei scappato tu e adesso… levati dalle palle Yves>> fece Louis stanco e appoggiandosi alla porta.

Armeggiò con le chiavi.  Harry gliele prese dalle mani e aprì la porta. <<scottavi e tremavi e sembrava avessi la febbre molto alta sono corso a cercare qualcosa e quando sono tornato non c’eri>>

<<non ho la febbre>> fece Louis. <<non la febbre che pensi tu>>

<<credo di sì invece>> mise un pacchetto di pillole sul tavolo nell’appartamento di Louis. <<prendi queste>> poi fece per andarsene.

<<potevi aspettare>> disse Louis quando il ragazzo era quasi alla porta.

<<non ho la febbre, non mi servono le pillole, dovevi solo restare e basta>> Louis disse e aveva gli occhi stanchi e cerchiati di nero. <<non costa molto restare, quando uno ti chiede di farlo e tu lo fai, la gente non deve chiedere di restare se poi aspetta solo il momento giusto per andarsene>> disse Louis.

Delirava probabilmente.

<<sono solo andato in farmacia! Ero preoccupato per te>>

<<non ho la febbre!>> disse Louis e barcollò fino in fondo, fino al letto sfatto da chissà quanto.

<<Louis>> fece Harry e andò verso di lui.

<<vai via, io devo solo mettermi a letto per un po’>>

<<devi prendere le pillole>> disse Harry preoccupato.

<<devo solo liberarmi di questa cosa, poi passa. L’ho già fatto altre volte>>

<<cosa?>>

<<smettere. Ho smesso. Ho smesso.>> disse Louis

<<hai smesso cosa?>>

<<non importa, vai a casa>> disse Louis e si tirò le coperte fino sopra la testa.

Harry valutò cosa fare.

 

 

 

Quando Louis si mosse e aprì gli occhi lentamente, un essere bellissimo era seduto al tavolino che stava accanto alla finestra.

Era Harry. l’essere bellissimo.

Louis cercò di dire qualcosa e Harry alzò la testa dai libri sul tavolino.

<<hey! Come stai?>> chiese avvicinandosi e andando a sedersi sul letto.

<<che fai qui?>> chiese Louis.

<<non lo so>> disse Harry sincero.

Louis fece un mezzo sorriso. <<ho sete>> disse

Harry si allontanò pochi attimi e tornò con un bicchiere colmo d’acqua.

<<tieni>> disse

Louis si sollevò e bevve tutto d’un sorso.

<<cosa è successo?>> chiese Harry.

<<ho smesso. Non importa.>>

<<lo hai detto un milione di volte, ma voglio saperlo comunque, anche se non importa>>

 <<sarà peggio quando lo saprai, peggio di come è stato fino ad ora>> disse Louis.

<<voglio sapere, sono masochista a quanto pare>> disse Harry.

<<ho smesso, con… sai, no? Cioè prima ho ricominciato e poi ho smesso, lo faccio sempre. È per tenermi lontano dalle persone.>>

<<non capisco>>

<<meglio così>> poi Louis sembrò mettere a fuoco la stanza <<perché sei rimasto? e perché ci sono le tue cose?>>

<<le ho portate qui, per non dover fare avanti indietro ogni ora. Volevo mi trovassi qua al risveglio. Perché non sono uno di quelli che scappa. Non io, e non sono uno di quelli che pensa di stare con una persona per tre anni e non affezionarsi. Solo perché tiene a mente come stanno le cose. Le cose stanno come stanno e andranno dove vorranno andare. Ma dico di sì a tutte le tue sciocchezze, perché mi va bene, non so dirti di no.>>

Louis sorrise. <<Yves>> disse <<sei la mia fine>>.

<<è una cosa positiva?>> gli chiese Harry

<<no, è una cosa orribile per uno come me>>

<<sai io odio quando la gente dice cose come “uno del tuo genere” oppure “uno come me”. le persone sono uniche. E basta. Catalogarle è facile, ma toglie la possibilità alle persone di esprimere la propria unicità. Tu sei tu, io sono io.>> disse Harry.

 Louis sospirò. <<ho ricominciato a farmi dopo la seconda volta che siamo stati insieme. Non in vena, la fumo e non so perché lo faccio, io lo faccio e basta, di solito quando mi lego, anzi, quando non voglio legarmi a qualcuno>>

gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono.

Louis andò avanti, ormai aveva iniziato <<non mi va di legarmi a qualcuno e so che non lo sai, ma la droga ti prende al cento per cento e non c’è più nessuno. Ci sei tu e c’è lei. Per questo sono sparito>>

<<per questo hai cambiato numero?>>

<<no quello lo faccio ogni tanto, per sicurezza>> disse Louis. ovvio. <<ma in ogni momento di lucidità volevo tornare e mi avvicinavo sempre di più e … poi, ti ho visto e… tu eri così preoccupato! Sembravi il mio fottutissimo fidanzato lo sai?>>

<<lo so, sono pessimo>> disse Harry

Louis gli sorrise. <<lo sei. Ma ho pensato “ok, posso farlo, solo dovrò smettere” e sono venuto da te e ti ho detto quella cosa, insomma se vuoi giocare ad avere una storia, giochiamo, ma so che… la gente non resta. Non resta niente. Però per un po’… potevamo fare finta di essere qualcosa>>

 <<qualcosa come due che fanno sesso e fanno finta di non piacersi?>>

<<già>> disse Louis.

Harry si infilò sotto le coperte. <<la prima volta che ti ho visto ho pensato che fossi magico.>>

<<la prima volta che ti ho visto ho smesso di pensare>> disse Louis. <<ho smesso di pensare del tutto>>

Harry lo baciò.

Louis rispose dolcemente.

<<hai smesso quindi… e ora? Vuoi fare ancora finta di volere solo il mio corpo?>>

<<sì, voglio fare finta>> disse Louis.

<<uhm… io non sono molto bravo a fingere, si vedrà lontano un miglio che mi sto innamorando di te>>

<<beh non dirmelo mai>>

<<ok. Non ti dirò mai che mi sto innamorando di te e che mi togli il fiato ogni volta che ti

guardo>>

Louis lo strinse forte. <<tra due anni e mezzo ci salutiamo e non ci pensiamo più>>

<<mi sembra un piano di merda, ma se tu ci credi davvero io farò uno sforzo>>

<<io credo in te Yves, puoi farcela. Non farti fregare>> E sorrisero e si baciarono e fecero l’amore.

 

Per quattro volte accadde ancora.

Per quattro volte Louis scomparve.

E riapparve e per quattro volte Harry lo vide contorcersi ancora per il dolore e per aver “smesso” ancora, ma soprattutto dovette sopportare il fatto che avesse “ricominciato”. Ma era più forte di lui, non faceva che cercarlo e piangere e tornare e dirgli che non sarebbe scappato, che era rimasto e che sarebbe rimasto ancora, ma Louis doveva smetterla di fare quella cosa. Ed era sempre peggio ogni volta.

 

Harry guardava fuori dalla finestra.

<<Yves>> disse Louis dal letto.

<<eccolo>> fece Harry, ma era freddo e arrabbiato. Sette mesi e non era cambiato nulla. <<praticamente non hai mai smesso>> disse Harry voltandosi. <<per quanti giorni in questi sette mesi hai creduto davvero in noi? Se ogni due settimane sei così>>

<<ho smesso, ho smesso, non importa, adesso ci sono>>

<<ma per quanto? dimmelo, voglio saperlo. Tu lo sai. Faremo l’amore e staremo insieme per giorni e appena starai per dirmi che mi ami scapperai via. Sei tu che scappi, non io. Non sono le persone che non restano, sei tu che le cacci via.>>

<<che stai dicendo? Non sai un cazzo di me>>

<<non so un cazzo??? Bene. allora illuminami, perché sono io quello che sta con te e ti vede alle stelle e poi stare di merda e poi di nuovo alle stelle!>>

<<okay, allora vattene e basta>>

<<è quello che ho deciso di fare>> fece Harry con le lacrime agli occhi. <<è quello che sto pensando di fare, è quello a cui ho pensato tutta la notte>>

<<bene, la porta è aperta>> disse Louis.

Harry scosse la testa. <<sai cos’è la cosa peggiore? È che io ti amo davvero, ti amo tanto che sto male fisicamente quando non sto con te e per te questo è niente, questo è quello che non vuoi sentire, che non vuoi sapere, questa, che è la parte che conta, l’unica cosa che conta, è la cosa che tu non vuoi vivere. Ma che senso ha? Credevo davvero sarebbe stato diverso. Che tutte quelle stronzate fossero le chiacchiere di uno che fa un po' il duro per non mostrare i sentimenti. Ma la verità è che tu non hai nessun coraggio. Nessuno. Puoi fare il criminale tutta la vita e il duro tutta la vita, ma non c’è neanche un briciolo di coraggio in te. Non nel tuo cuore.>>

Louis restò impietrito.

Harry prese la borsa già pronta ai suoi piedi e se ne andò. <<quando cercherai una scusa per ricascarci ancora, non dare la colpa a me. non dire che io sono scappato, perché sono l’unico ad essere rimasto, per tutto il tempo>> fu l'ultima cosa che disse prima di chiudere la porta.

 

Ma Louis capì che anche se fisicamente era stato Harry a lasciarlo era Louis ad aver mollato. Troppe volte. Era lui quello che scappava. Ogni volta.

Dopo pochi secondi ebbe l’istinto di alzarsi e correre dietro a quel bellissimo essere umano e pregarlo di restare. Di scusarlo per essere un fallimento su tutta la linea e di tornare per sempre da lui.

Ma non lo fece.

Non aveva frecce al proprio arco per poter mantenere la parola e sapeva che Harry non gli avrebbe mai più creduto.

 

Anche l’essere umano più meraviglioso del pianeta si stanca. Tutti si stancano di tutto.

 

 

Due settimane e niente di nuovo.

Harry non aveva droghe da prendere che potessero fargli dimenticare di aver lasciato l’amore della sua vita.

Sì, proprio così. L’amore della sua vita e non aveva paura di dirlo.

Aveva solo paura di averlo perso per sempre.

Sapeva che erano diversi, non avevano gli stessi vestiti, non venivano dagli stessi posti, non avevano gli stessi soldi e non avevano lo stesso futuro, forse.

Ma ad un certo punto Harry aveva iniziato a credere in loro ed anche pensare al futuro era qualcosa che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Non gli importava dover mettere più roba sul piatto ed era pronto a tutte le lotte che sarebbero venute. Sapeva che stare con Louis significava litigare con le sue scelte ogni giorno, ma era disposto a farlo. Si era immaginato di poterlo rimettere in riga un po’ per volta, un passo dopo l’altro.

 

Quindi non era lo stile di vita ad averlo allontanato, aveva messo in conto quella lotta, ma era il resto.

Era vedere Louis scappare e tentare di rimpiazzare Harry con qualcos’altro. Troppo spesso. Solo perché non credeva nel loro amore.

Non è la morte che separa, ma la mancanza d’amore. Chi lo aveva detto? Beh chiunque fosse stato, aveva ragione.

E la mancanza di fiducia. Anche. Queste le cose che gli avevano fatto dire basta.

Ora doveva solo sopravvivere. Il post Louis, post amore della sua vita. La ferita aperta e la sensazione di irrisolto e la rabbia di aver perso il suo “per sempre”

 

A volte aveva sognato di essere vecchio, avere un marito, dei figli bellissimi, tanti, e una casa in campagna e si vedeva sorridere ad una grande tavolata con tutta la fottutissima dinastia Styles, a brindare alla vita ed al passare del tempo e delle stagioni e poi… quello squarcio nel petto. E sapere chi lo aveva lasciato. Louis Tomlinson.

L’amore perduto della sua vita.

 

Che disastro era quella situazione.

Che illuso era stato a crederci.

Si sentiva svuotato e senza senso e miserabile, con la magrissima consolazione di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Il tempo intanto passava.

Cercava di non stare troppo con Liam che nel frattempo era tornato con Sophia, Zayn usciva con la sua tipa storica ed erano “amici” ogni tanto si facevano la loro scopata e avevano trovato un equilibrio in qualche modo.

Harry era felice, ma cercava di stare lontano perché sentir parlare di Zayn lo faceva pensare a Louis e non aveva bisogno di pensarci ancora di più di quel che già faceva.

Quindi stava con Niall, che si era sempre tenuto alla larga dai due e che aveva sempre espresso le sue perplessità a riguardo.

La cosa andò avanti. E arrivò l’estate, la fine dei corsi e le vacanze e zero Louis.

Nessun Louis.

Da nessuna parte.

E lo squarcio nel petto non smetteva di sanguinare.

 

 

Come ci fosse arrivato un tipo come lui a frignare ogni giorno su un ragazzo che viveva in una soffitta, un ragazzo che era stato in riformatorio, che era una contraddizione perenne, che era un randagio con un maxi schermo e il materasso appoggiato al pavimento?

Quando ci pensava, nei suoi vestiti firmati, o vestiti da rock star costosissimi, gli veniva da ridere e poi da piangere.

E poi singhiozzava e poi rideva ancora.

Ma per fortuna era arrivata l’estate. Era letteralmente fuggito prima a Los Angeles e poi in spagna, con la sorella.

Era uscito con un paio di ragazzi dopo Louis.

Adesso era seduto su una panchina, davanti hotel dove aveva soggiornato, pronto a partire. Stava salutando Pablo destreggiandosi con un po’ di spagnolo e sorrideva. E Pablo aveva un bel sorriso e gli occhi lucidi, ma non era niente.

Era solo un saluto. Uno che era stato ed ora Harry se ne andava. Non si sentiva felice e non si sentiva triste. Lui aveva già pianto ogni lacrima su un altro addio. Questo non lo sfiorava nemmeno.

Quello non era l’amore della sua vita. Lui aveva già avuto tutto.

Addio Pablo, stammi bene.

 

E poi di nuovo al campus.

Primi giorni frenetici.

Corsi vecchi e corsi nuovi. Amici da ritrovare e qualche faccia nuova da conoscere. Un sorriso timido, un altro spavaldo.

Bella gente, bei vestiti, belle scarpe, cattivo gusto, buon gusto, presunzione, un po’ di spocchia, nulla di diverso.

Soldi e status dichiarati e compagnia bella.

Anche il più nerd e secchione aveva comunque un armamentario tecnologico che valeva un mucchio di soldi.

E l’estate non aveva cambiato nulla, Harry era il solito, anche lui come tutti, solo i capelli erano un po’ più lunghi.

Quando ebbe attraversato quasi tutto il campus, incontrò Niall. 

<<Harry!!! è un’ora che ti cerco, perché non rispondi al telefono?>>

<<scusa ero a lezione, devo aver tolto la suoneria, dimmi>>

<<volevo invitarti alla mia prima serata>>

Così Niall si mise a chiacchierare della sua prima serata, al pub, il solito.

Chitarra e voce. Parlarono un po’ del repertorio e della nuova ragazza di Niall e poi … eccolo.

 

Dietro alla rete del campo da calcio, su una panchina stava seduto Louis. rideva e chiacchierava, Zayn al suo fianco come sempre.

Al solito era bellissimo.

Al solito, aveva i capelli più lunghi e un po’ di barba incolta. Ma solo un’ombra. La felpa col cappuccio tirato sopra la testa.

Era bello, punto.

E aveva ancora il potere di fare quella magia. Harry poteva sentirla fin dentro alle ossa.

E con la magia c’erano i ricordi, i ricordi buoni, per cui Harry si sforzò immediatamente di ricordare quelli cattivi, per evitare di correre da lui ed implorarlo di tornare insieme.

Per non rendersi più ridicolo e più patetico di quanto già si sentisse si mise a pensare alla loro ultima discussione.

Gli occhi di Louis per una frazione di secondo incontrarono i suoi.

Una frazione, forse meno, il tempo di un guizzo.

E Louis abbassò lo sguardo. E si sedette dando la schiena al suo ex ragazzo. Al suo Yves.

Quello era tutto quel che serviva ad Harry per guardare Niall e dire <<io devo andare>> E se ne andò.

Nella sua stanza, di corsa.

 

Il sabato seguente ci fu l’esibizione di Niall che andò davvero bene, il ragazzo sceso dal palco era al settimo cielo e si mise ad offrire da bere, soprattutto a Harry, che ad un certo punti si ritrovò ad essere parecchio ubriaco, per non dire devastato.

Un ragazzo allampanato, ma niente male, gli si appiccicò. Era divertente e sapeva farlo sorridere. Cosa di cui Harry aveva assoluto bisogno.

Gli disse che studiava giornalismo e lavorava per una radio indipendente, almeno queste furono le informazioni che Harry riuscì a carpire tra i fumi dell’alcol. 

<<non sei niente male>> gli disse sorridendo. E poi voltandosi vide che Liam parlare con qualcuno. Zayn, era arrivato con la sua ragazza. L’occhio sondò un po’ il pub in cerca di un paio di occhi blu. Non li trovò, ma averci pensato fu il suo segnale che gli fece capire che la serata era finita, almeno per lui.

Il ragazzo si offrì di accompagnarlo a casa, Harry declinò, ma decise di lasciargli il proprio numero comunque. Perché non era niente male e dopo tanto tempo era anche riuscito a sorridere.

Barcollando uscì dal pub. Fece un paio di metri e poi si fermò, stava andando nella direzione sbagliata. si voltò facendo un mezzo giro e il cuore si fermò di colpo.

Louis era appoggiato al muro pochi metri oltre l’ingresso del pub. Era fermo e immobile e guardava verso Harry. Sembrava stesse trattenendo il fiato, probabilmente aveva visto Harry uscire ed era rimasto lì fermo, senza aspettare che si voltasse.

<<stavo andando nella direzione sbagliata>> fece Harry barcollante

Louis alzò le spalle. Era bellissimo. Bellissimo e magico.

<<sei bellissimo>> fece Harry andando verso di lui.

Louis si irrigidì di colpo.

<<no, non preoccuparti, devo solo andare di là>> disse indicando la strada <<sono ubriaco>> fece <<e vedi? Sto andando avanti>> E Louis non disse una parola. E Harry andò avanti.

 

Il giorno dopo aprì gli occhi, sul telefono aveva un nuovo contatto, il ragazzo del pub, quello della radio, quello che studiava giornalismo.

<<sei un disperato>> disse Harry guardando il nome sul display. <<ti prenderesti uno zombie>> fece Harry e poi cercò di mettere in fila quello che era accaduto con Louis.

Quanto era bello. Ma perché lo avevano fatto così bello? Non bastava fosse l’amore della sua vita, non bastava fosse magico, doveva per forza essere così bello???

 

Harry singhiozzò un po’ nelle lenzuola. Quante volte ancora doveva piangere per lui?

E si rivide alla fottuta tavolata col marito e la famiglia e i fiori freschi e i bicchieri in mano e … lo squarcio nel petto, Louis Tomlinson.

Quante volte?

 

Le cose dovevano cambiare. Dovevano.

Per cui si mise a rispondere al ragazzo della radio.

Gregory, era il suo nome.

Ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa nella testa di Harry suonava l'allarme “errore” .. weeeeeeeee.

“errore”

del tipo: stava parlando con il ragazzo al pub e quello diceva “Harry” e il campanello suonava weeeeeeeeee. Errore. Io sono Yves. E tu non sei Louis.

Oppure gli diceva “sei davvero un tipo divertente” e ancora weeeeeeeee… errore! Io sono noioso e pesante. E tu non sei Louis.

“mi piacciono le persone come te, curiose e diverse” weeeeeeeeeee errore! Io sono uno del mio genere. Sono un fichetto impalato di soldi e tu non sei Louis.

“per me va bene un tè caldo, non bevo mai a quest’ora” weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… e così via. Tu non sei Louis.

Sapeva che quelli erano tutti punti a favore per questo ragazzo, ma la verità è che dietro ogni critica di Louis c’era Louis e il fatto che si fosse innamorato di Harry.

Che fosse rimasto senza parole la prima volta che lo aveva visto e tutti gli “Yves, fichetto, noioso, impalato di soldi, vuoi fare un tiro? Vuoi cominciare, non mi piaci, sei pensante e sei noioso, chi sei mia madre? Quando ci siamo fidanzati?” non levavano dalla testa di Harry il fatto che Louis stesse dicendo “non posso credere di essermi innamorato di te, ma sono innamorato di te e mi fa paura”

Questo era quello che pensava mentre cenava per la terza volta con Gregory (weeeeeeeee) Che non era Louis.

Che non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Ma era divertente e carino, un po’ sbiadito, ma carino.

E Harry doveva andare avanti in qualche modo.

Dopo due mesi erano praticamente due che si potevano considerare una coppia.

Anche se Harry faceva davvero fatica a volte, gran parte delle volte.

Il sesso c’era, così come c’era stato con Pablo, ma nessuna magia.

Ora alla grande fottutissima tavolata il marito aveva il viso di Greg.

E restava comunque lo squarcio nel petto.

 

Arrivò un'altra serata al pub per Niall e Harry e Greg erano seduti al tavolino a fare il tifo per lui.

Anche Liam c’era, con Sophia, senza Zayn, il che era solo un bene per Harry.

Magari le cose viste così erano più giuste.

Ognuno nel suo posto. Nel proprio mondo, col proprio compagno fatto su misura.

Finita l’esibizione Niall raggiunse il tavolo.

<<facciamo un giro di birra qua e poi andiamo alla festa della squadra al campus>> disse.

Tutti furono d’accordo con la splendida idea di Niall.

 

Dopo due ore Harry stava maledicendo quella scelta.

 

La porta sul retro della casa si aprì di colpo ed Harry uscì cercando di ricordarsi come respirare.

<<tutto bene?>> disse Greg dietro di lui.

<<sì, scusa io…>>

<<Harry stai bene?>> fece Niall.

Harry si portò le mani alla bocca <<devo vomitare, devo vomitare>>

<<ma che succede?>> disse Greg

<<uhm… niente.>> fece Niall.

Infondo non poteva spiegare a Greg quello che era successo.

Non aveva un modo per spiegare.

 

Il fatto è che entrando in una delle stanze avevano trovato Louis, Zayn e altri tizi che ridevano e fumavano e poi un ragazzo, uno che non c’entrava niente si era avvicinato a Louis <<arrivo>> arrivo gli aveva risposto.

E uno dei giocatori aveva guardato Louis ridendo e gli aveva detto. <<ti fai quel tipo ora?>>

Il tipo era uno vestito di tutto punto che si vedeva lontano un miglio non essere un giocatore ed essere schifosamente pieno di soldi.

Alcuni giocatori erano pieni di soldi, ma molti erano lì con una borsa di studio e questo li rendeva più vicini a Louis che agli altri studenti del campus.

<<i fighetti pieni di soldi sono il meglio, si attaccano a questo cazzo come fosse la loro ragione di vita. Per sentirsi dei ribelli, che pena>> aveva detto Louis e poi per un secondo aveva incrociato il viso di Harry che lo guardava scioccato. Anche Louis non se lo aspettava, non lo aveva visto. Stava facendo il duro, stava facendo quello che era con tutti, ma che non era stato con Harry. Harry che era lì. Incredulo.

Ma Louis non parlava di Harry, non così.

Non parlava di Harry.

<<non parla di te>> aveva detto Liam.

Harry però non respirava.

<<non respiro!>> aveva gridato. <<non respiro>> e tutti in quella maledetta stanza lo stavano guardando. <<non respiro! Cazzo! Non respiro>> due giocatori si erano alzati e Zayn aveva guardato Louis.

<<Harry>> aveva detto Louis. La prima volta. La prima volta che aveva pronunciato il suo nome.

HARRY!

La prima volta.

Harry lo aveva guardato. <<Harry?>> aveva detto guardando Louis pieno di rabbia <<Harry?>> e aveva stretto il bicchiere di plastica talmente forte da piegarlo e tagliarsi la mano.

Quale cretino si taglia on un bicchiere di plastica?

E poi si era guardato. Quanto era ridicolo, quanto odiava tutta questa cosa.

Ed era corso fuori. Con gli altri al seguito.

 

<<ma chi è quel tizio?>>

<<è il suo ex>> aveva detto Niall.

<<oh… non sapevo nemmeno ne avesse uno>> fece Greg perplesso.

E Harry vomitò nel giardino.

Stava pensando che forse in quel momento Louis era già addosso al tipo vestito di tutto punto, al fighetto di turno che usava per divertirsi.

<<non parlava di te>> disse di nuovo Liam.

Harry si mise a singhiozzare. <<non mi passerà mai, non passerà mai questa cosa?>>

Gli amici lo guardavano, Greg non era particolarmente felice di trovarsi lì ed aver assistito a quella cosa.

<<io, forse è meglio se ci sentiamo domani, Niall potresti?>>

<<sì ci penso io, vai Greg, buona notte>>

E Greg andò via. Ma a Harry non gliene fregava un cazzo. Sinceramente parlando. Pensava a Louis e a quelle cose dette e vedeva solo i pianti e le ricadute e le cose brutte vissute in sette mesi e anche in quel momento lo squarcio sul petto aveva ancora le sue iniziali, Louis Tomlinson, l’amore della sua vita.

Poi ci fu un brusio.

<<no senti vattene>> fece Niall

<<aspetta>> disse Liam

Harry non vedeva ma sentiva, lo sentiva. Erano lì anche loro, Zayn e Louis e forse anche il ragazzo pieno di soldi e forse tutta la squadra insieme all'intero campus.

<<non parlavo di te>> disse la _sua_ voce.

Poi più vicino. <<non parlerei mai di te a quel modo, Yves>> disse Louis e la sua mano sulla schiena.

<<che ne dite di levarci dai coglioni?>> fece Zayn. molti si allontanarono

Niall si avvicinò. <<tutto bene amico?>> Harry fece cenno di sì con la testa.

Louis si sedette accanto a lui.

<<ho vomitato>> disse Harry.

<<immagino che anche quello profumi un sacco>> fece Louis e Harry sorrise e poi si mise a piangere.

Louis tenne la mano ferma sulla schiena.

<<ti stai davvero scopando il tizio della radio?>> fece

Harry annuì.

<<beh se gli sparisce la macchina non guardare me>>

<<non rubargli la macchina, ti prego, è un bravo ragazzo>>

<<se gli tagliassi le gomme?>>

<<non tutte>>

<<non posso promettere>> disse Louis.

Harry fece una risatina un po’ ironica. <<lo so>>

 

<<non devi tornare dal tuo amante?>> fece Harry.

<<chi se ne frega di quello>>

<<si era capito>>

<<non parlavo di te>> disse Louis e poi fece un respiro profondo, Harry lo guardò negli occhi <<non parlo mai di te>> disse Louis serio senza distogliere lo sguardo.

<<mi hai chiamato Harry>> fece Harry.

<<lo so. mi hai fatto morire di paura>> disse.

<<Louis, perché non mi ami? Perché non ti fidi di noi? Perché preferisci questo a quello che possiamo avere noi?>>

Louis fece un verso strano. Quasi come dovesse soffocare un lamento. <<perché questa cosa non mi fa paura, questa cosa la so gestire, ci sono nato e cresciuto in questa cosa. so che fa schifo, ma è così. Se perdo questa cosa non ha importanza, ma tu… se dovessi avere te, averti sul serio e cambiare per te e … non ne uscirei vivo. E c’è sempre la quasi certezza che io possa rimandare tutto a fan culo, come ho dimostrato più volte.>>

<<ma…>> Harry però non sapeva cosa dire.  <<io ho capito, ho capito sai… ma voglio solo una cosa, voglio solo sentirti dire una cosa.>>

<<lo so>>

<<potresti dirmela per favore?>> lo supplicò Harry.

Louis si avvicinò <<ti amo>> disse <<non c’è nulla a questo mondo che potrò mai amare più di quanto ho amato te, più di quanto ti amo, più di quanto ti amerei se ...>> disse.

 Harry di nuovo sorrise e si mise a piangere.

<<sei un instabile del cazzo Yves>> fece.  <<e sarai la mia fine>> Poi si alzò.

<<io ti aspetto, Louis, non mi importa quanto, io ti aspetto>> disse Harry.

Si guardarono ancora una volta, poi Louis sorrise e tutto sembrò di nuovo magico e speciale.

 

Fu difficile spiegare a Greg cosa fosse successo, in qualche modo Harry ci riuscì e Greg fu comprensivo.

 

Due settimane dopo Greg lo chiamò.  Qualcuno gli aveva fregato le ruote della macchina.

<<ma chi fa una cosa del genere???>> aveva detto Greg al telefono.

E annullarono l’appuntamento di quella sera perché erano senza macchina e perché Greg stava sporgendo denuncia verso ignoti e gli sarebbe venuto tardi.

Harry prese il suo bellissimo cappotto e si incamminò fuori dal campus.

Si ricordava le scale, ma non era più abituato a farle,  arrivò in cima col fiatone.

Bussò.

<<Yves!>> disse Louis sorridendo.

<<me le ridai per favore?>>

<<non le tengo in tasca>>

<<non puoi rubate le gomme al mio ragazzo>>

<<non hai prove>>

<<me lo hai detto>> disse Harry

<<ho detto che gli avrei fregato la macchina o gli avrei tagliato le gomme, non ho mai parlato di rubarle e poi io non faccio certe cose>>

Harry si mise a ridere.

<<puoi per favore ridare le gomme a Greg?>>

<<no. È vivo e ha ancora una macchina. È fortunato.>> fece Louis.

Harry lo guardò con gli occhi da cucciolo.

<<smettila. Non ho idea di dove siano le gomme di quel coglione. Rallegrati, dovrei spaccargli la faccia!>>

<<è un bravo ragazzo>>

<<non gliel’ho detto io di scoparsi il mio ragazzo>>

Harry fece una faccia strana e divertita allo stesso tempo. <<il tuo ragazzo?>>

<<già. Il fatto che non stiamo insieme non cambia il fatto che sei mio>>

 <<tuo>> fece Harry.

<<vuoi ripetere ogni cosa che dico?>>

Harry fece cenno di sì col capo.

<<quindi non gli ridai le gomme?>>

<<respira ancora. Fine della storia>>

Harry si avvicinò <<sei bellissimo lo sai?>>

<<bel cappotto Yves, adoro come ti sta il cappotto>> fece Louis e si guardarono. <<adesso vai, non puoi venire qua e … vai>> disse Louis.

<<lo so. vado, notte Lou>>

Poi dopo qualche gradino in discesa <<fai saltar fuori le gomme>>

<<è vivo!>> fece Louis.

 

Le gomme non saltarono fuori e ogni volta che Greg raccontava quella storia Harry non riusciva a non sorridere.

E ogni volta si chiedeva quando ancora dovesse aspettare E rispondeva a se stesso: non importa, io aspetto. Io lo aspetto.

 

<<tu non sai cosa è successo oggi!!>>

 <<che cosa??>> chiese Harry.

Erano al pub, serata karaoke. Niall cantava, Liam e Sophia ridevano e Greg raccontava la sua storia.

<<hanno fregato l’insegna della radio, ci credi? L’insegna, ieri sera c’era, stamattina no.>> Tutti restarono con la bocca aperta.

<<oh mio Dio>> fece Harry e si coprì la bocca.

Era come se gli avessero appena recapitato un mazzo di rose con scritto “solo per te. firmato Louis Tomlinson”

<<oh merda>> fece Greg

<<che succede?>> chiese Liam

<<credo ci sia il tuo ex>> disse Greg guardando Harry.

Harry si voltò. Sì era Louis, era con Zayn e la sua ragazza. Sophia si alzò per fare segno a Perrie di venire a sedersi con loro. Era assurdo come quelle due fossero diventate amiche.

<<non preoccuparti è tutto a posto>> disse Harry a Greg.

I ragazzi approcciarono il tavolo.

Perrie salutò gentile e sorridente come sempre. Zayn e Liam si guardarono con adorazione per almeno dieci secondi e poi Zayn rivolse uno sguardo al tavolo. <<ciao> disse.

Louis dal canto suo si limitò a guardarli alzando le spalle, senza togliere le mani dalle tasche.

<<uhm… Louis questo è Greg gli altri li conosci>> fece Harry.

<<piacere>> disse Greg allungando la mano.

<<si, piacere mio>> fece Louis senza muovere un dito.

Poi Harry si rivolse ai nuovi arrivati <<Greg ci stava raccontando dell’insegna, pensate! Hanno fregato l’insegna della radio dove lavora>>

Louis e Zayn si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

<<hey se ve ne serve una nuova posso venirvi incontro, conosco un tizio, buon prezzo e tutto il resto>> Fece Zayn.

Louis guardò verso Harry e andò a sederglisi accanto.

<<che cosa assurda no?>> fece Harry

<<è vivo>> disse Louis in modo che solo Harry potesse sentirlo.

<<non è nemmeno la sua radio>> rispose il ragazzo.

Louis alzò le spalle come a dire che non poteva farci nulla.

<<rapinerai anche il supermercato dove fa la spesa?>>

<<è un’idea, grazie>> fece Louis.

Harry si mise a ridere.

Raccolse i capelli nell’elastico e poi guardò verso Louis.

<<sei uno spettacolo Yves>> fece Louis. <<meglio che me ne vada da qui>>

 Harry annuì. <<io aspetto comunque>> fece Harry.

Louis si alzò e salutò.

 

Due giorni dopo Harry era in camera.

Bussarono alla porta.

<<Louis!!>>

<<di preciso come funziona? Quando so che sono pronto? Come faccio a dirti che non devi più aspettare?>> disse Louis

<<entra>> fece Harry

<<come funziona?>>

<<penso che ad un certo punto la voglia di stare con me supererà qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi timore e, allora, sarai pronto>>

Louis fece una faccia pensosa

Sembrò valutare un paio di cose.

Poi fece per fare un passo avanti. Poi si fermò.

Altre due cose da valutare.

<<per me va bene>> fece Louis << e poi se ti vedo ancora con quello stronzo gli brucio casa>>

<<è un bravo ragazzo>>

<<si sbatte il mio ragazzo>>

<<ma lui non lo sa>>

<<beh… che si informi>> fece Louis.

Harry si mise a ridere.

Poi si guardarono occhi negli occhi.

<<allora… io immagino di doverlo lasciare e poi>>

<<ok, io ti aspetto a casa, Ah! Yves, puoi metterti il cappotto? mi mandi su di giri quando metti il

cappotto…>>

<<mi faccio anche la coda?>>

Louis fece un <<mmm>> e poi andò verso la porta. 

<<Louis!>> disse Harry <<niente più stronzate, niente più “smetto” e “ricomincio”>>

Louis <<solo tu. sei l’unica cosa che voglio ricominciare e che non voglio smettere>> poi Louis sembrò colpito dalle sue stesse parole <<cazzo! Sei la mia fine, vedi che stronzate mi fai dire?>> Harry fece un bel sospiro.

Non usciva una cosa giusta da quella bocca ma tutto quello che diceva era un unico prolungato <<ti amo>

-

 

<<sei l’amore della mia vita lo sai?>> fece Harry prima di baciare Louis.

<<ci hai messo un sacco>> fece Louis <<pensavo gli mandassi un messaggio o puttanate simili>>

<<non si lascia la gente per messaggio, è un bravo ragazzo, non è colpa sua se io sono innamorato di te>>

Louis fece un sorriso, un bel sorriso sincero.

<<vieni sotto le coperte>> disse e Harry lo fece.

 ....

<<e tutta la fottuta dinastia? E poi chi è Pablo?>> chiese Louis

<<non continuare a fermarti sui dettagli… è il fatto che fossi tu, quello squarcio, chiunque ci fosse accanto a me, non bastava, non sarebbe mai bastato>>

<<dimmi se non siamo i più ridicoli del mondo?>>

<<tu sei ridicolo, ma sei l’amore della mia vita>> disse Harry di nuovo.

<<e tutta sta convinzione per un sogno?>>

<<certo, vedi? Ora non c’è nessuno squarcio, ora sono felice e tu sei felice e noi siamo felici>>

<<sì, ma c'è una cosa che assolutamente non ha senso, ora: non ti crederai davvero che possa esserci una dinastia Styles vero?>> Harry lo guardò un po’ perplesso. Poi capì.

<<oh certo, scusami. Non ci sarà nessuna dinastia Styles, errore mio. Tomlinson. la nostra sarà la dinastia Tomlinson>>

<<così va meglio. devo ancora capire chi cazzo è Pablo però>>

<<nessuno, tutti sono nessuno, solo tu sei…>> un bacio ancora <<l’amore della mia vita>> e poi Harry e Louis si guardarono. Harry sembrò chiedere “è così vero? prometti”

E Louis lo strinse e disse. <<te lo prometto Harry, lo giuro>> _Harry._

 

fin.


End file.
